A Classic Memory
by The Angels of Death
Summary: Oneshot! Sakura and Syaoran sit down to a cup of coffee, and Sakura talks about how their first date had gone. Just one memory after another.


**A Classic Memory**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary: **One-shot! Sakura and Syaoran sit down to a cup of coffee, and Sakura talks about how their first date had gone.

**Pairing: **Sakura and Syaoran, is there an effing abbreviation for this? XD

Dedicated to SHAUNA BEATTIE! Because she's finally come back to the ONLINE WORLD! -does a little jig- …That felt good. Let's try another. -boogies-

**Chapter 1: Coffee

* * *

**

"I'd like a cup of coffee, please."

"Right away,"

Sakura watched the waiter walk away, before turning over to Syaoran. He looked at her with a soft smile, and she couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"What so funny?"

"Remember our first date?"

"…Oh GOD. Don't remind me of that day."

"If I recall…"

* * *

**Flashback**

"Kaijuuuuuuu! Your lover is heeeeeeere!"

Sakura stomped downstairs, her cheeks burning red, as Touya stood next to the open door, with a beet red faced Syaoran.

"Onni-chan! That's inappropriate!"

Touya just grinned lazily and motioned her out the door.

"Go on a date before I change my mind and drag your butt back home."

"Mou…"

Sakura walked out the door and glared daggers at Touya, before leaving. Touya slammed the door and mumbled audible curses that both Sakura and Syaoran could hear.

* * *

"Ah…um…Sakura!"

"…Yes?"

"Ah…er…you…look…nice?"

"Thanks!"

Syaoran blushed and looked away nervously. They continued walking towards the restaurant that Syaoran had made reservations to.

"Li reservation."

"…I'm sorry sir. I don't see your name anywhere on the list."

"That can't be! I strictly made a reservation under Syaoran Li."

"I have a Sharon Lee, but not a Syaoran Li."

"…Oh! That must be me! The employee must've not heard me correctly."

"Ah, right this way, Sharon Lee."

"…It's Syaoran."

"Riiiiight. Of course, Sharon."

Sakura giggled and followed Syaoran and the waiter.

* * *

A woman walked in and cleared her throat loudly.

"Hello, darling. I have a reservation."

A different waiter was at the podium, this time.

"Sharon Lee."

"…Ah. I see it, but somebody's already taken your table."

"That's absurd! I don't recall arranging a meeting with an old chap!"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any extra tables for you here."

* * *

After Sakura and Syaoran had filled themselves full, Syaoran paid for the bill and they both walked to an amusement park nearby.

"Let's go on a roller coaster!"

Syaoran gulped loudly, before Sakura tugged on his hand, and dragged him over to the line of the fastest, highest, heart-stopping ride they had.

"Ah…Sakura! Let's reconsider this!"

Sakura just giggled and tugged him into the seats.

"Don't worry! You'll survive."

"Yeah…after my cardiac arrest."

"That's true!"

"…Wait. What?"

But the roller coaster already started. Sakura screamed and cried and laughed and waved her arms in the air. She felt like she was flyiiiing. Syaoran screamed and…fainted.

The ride ended, and Sakura lugged him out of the cart, before she dragged him to a bench.

"Syaoran! Are you okay?"

Syaoran's eyes squeezed a little, before he opened his eyes.

"…Syaoran?"

"…The…restroom…where?"

Sakura helped him up and guided him into the direction of the men's restroom where he puked out his dinner. Not in front of the lady, of course. But Sakura did hear men screaming.

"AAAAAAH! THAT'S AN **UNGODLY** SIGHT!"

Sakura kept optimistic.

"Heh…he did eat a lot on that dinner."

Syaoran wobbled over to Sakura, and leaned on her shoulder a little.

"I'm…tired."

"Then let's go EAT!"

"Ugh, don't talk about food in front of me right now."

"But your stomach must be empty! Let's go!"

* * *

After Sakura stuffed Syaoran with food, they went for a walk in the Penguin Park. Sakura sat on the old swings and sighed wistfully. She spoke quietly.

"We've shared a lot of memories here…"

"And we're still making them."

"Together."

"Forever."

"Until you have cardiac arrest."

"…Of COURSE."

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Sakura and Syaoran finished their coffee and returned to the Penguin Park. Sakura, once again, sat on the swing, before she started to talk.

"We sure have been making a lot of new memories here..."

"Yeah..."

"Always making them."

"Together."

"Forever."

"Until, Sakura, you die from overdose of ice cream."

"That's to be expected."

**The End!

* * *

**

**Lyke zomg. I've finally written a CCS fic! I'm so darn HAPPY! And I'm also so ASHAMED of myself! I haven't been writing CCS for a while, yes? So I go and try to make one by a whim. And then I just pause from typing, and go, "Holy crap. I FORGOT EVERYTHING ABOUT CCS!" And I beat myself up for a while. Shauna's the one that helped me when I forgot something about CCS. And yet I'm writing this for her. XD**

**Review me to your heart's content! Because I've been wondering if my fics have been bad lately…REASSURE ME! XD**

**- The Angels of Death :D**


End file.
